Assault on the 9th Division (event)
| following arc = | beginning = | end = | setting = Bleach Renascence, Renascence Beginning | outcome = Numerous: *Captain Kazuya Kuchiki is murdered."Kazuya is killed in a manner very similar to what happened in Dawn of the Coven in an attack on the 9th Division Barracks -- message from Dawn of the Coven thread." *3rd Seat Kenji Hiroshi is extensively injured."Kenji comes on the scene, having sensed Kazuya's death, but misses said assassin. In this scenario Megumi won't be his opponent but rather my own Sakae. Similar events occur to what happened originally, and Hisagi intervenes to save Kenji's live. -- message from Dawn of the Coven thread." *The 9th Division barracks suffer massive damage and roughly 50% of its members are killed."Kei's segment detailing the damage caused to the 9th Division barracks and how he sees a lone figure wreathed in flames. -- message from Dawn of the Coven thread." *Van and Kei suffer minor wounds.Towards the Future: Kenji's Resolve | characters = | protagonists = 9th Division, Gotei 13 | antagonists = Unknown assassins | major battles = Kenji Hiroshi & Shūhei Hisagi vs. Sakae | notable events = Numerous: *Kazuya vs. Unknown assassin *Kenji vs. Sakae *Hisagi vs. Sakae *Kei vs. Unknown assailants *Van vs. Unknown assailants | creator = | co-creators = | author = | contributors = | story debut = Bleach Renascence | roleplay debut = Dawn of the Coven"Certain parts of Dawn of the Coven is no longer considered canon in regards to the new Fanon Canon continuity, whilst select parts are retained. Reader discretion is advised. }} An Assault on the 9th Division was a surprise attack by unknown parties against Captain Kazuya Kuchiki and surrounding of the 9th Division, which occurred in the year after the end of the ."Prologue Chapter: set about a year after the Quincy Blood War. -- message from FC Revival thread detailing the timeline." Pre-Assault In the weeks before the assassination the plans where discovered and almost leaked to the Gotei 13 by a member of the secretive Kidō Corps, who bore witness to a clandestine meeting between Hotaru Hiroshi and Sakae Kisaragi, where she also discovered that Hotaru was from another world. Hotaru successfully nipped the problem in the bud and killed the woman but not before hearing her last words. In the end Hotaru resolved to become a creature of darkness in order to realise his own ambitions.Exposition Into the Unknown Assault The attack -- the goal of which seemed to be the elimination of Kazuya Kuchiki -- resulted in an attack on the 9th Division. During the fighting Van Satonaka, who had recently lodged a transfer request to the 9th Division, is caught up in the fighting. Although he survives he suffers a broken arm. Murder of Kazuya Captain Kazuya Kuchiki kills a would-be assassin with a wave of golden-flame before being approached by an individual he recognises, and a quick Kidō duel is initiated between them. Kazuya is unexpectedly killed in the subsequent battle, and his final moments are spent with thoughts of his family, comrades, and students at the forefront of his mind.Assault on the 9th Division Kenji & Hisagi vs. Sakae Hisagi and Kenji are amongst the members of the 9th Division who sense the death of Captain Kuchiki. Following his Lieutenant's order Kenji initially falls back but upon finding the corpse of his friend, Takeji Yatsunishi, he flies into a rage and attacks his killer. Despite a spirited effort Kenji is ultimately outmanoeuvred and driven into a corner by the assassin, necessitating the intervention of Hisagi to save him. Kenji briefly hears Hisagi unleashing his before passing out from his injuries. Aftermath Kei Yume, having been knocked to the floor during the assault, momentarily raises his head to look around. He sees the burning remains of the 9th Division barracks, countless dead bodies, and a lone figure wreathed in flames. Captain Kuchiki recognised the person who killed him but this information was ultimately taken to the grave with him, and for many years the assassin's identity was unknown. In the days that followed Captain Kuchiki was buried with full honours. Roughly half of the 9th Division's personnel are lost in the attack and a large number of the remaining half are holed up in the barracks of the 4th Division receiving medical treatment. In the weeks that followed Hisagi is forced to accelerate the lessons of a number of year six Academy students to fill gaps.Towards the Future: Human World Investigation Hisagi briefly led the 9th Division as acting-Captain.Blank period arc He did so until the return of Sajin Komamura to the Gotei 13, who subsequently mentored Hisagi before he ascended to the status of Captain himself."Yeah, go right ahead, Sajin's return would take a couple years anyway since he'd need to repay his debt to the Okami Lords of the Beast Realm before he could resume his post -- message from Hisagi and the new FC thread." In the weeks that followed it was quietly speculated amongst the Gotei 13 and student body of Shin'ō Academy that the secretive Kidō Corps had a hand in the murder of Captain Kuchiki. This directly affected recruitment to the Kidō Corps. These rumours persisted throughout the years.Blank period: The Noble Art Author's notes Behind the scenes *The events depicted here are the canon elements salvaged from the now disregarded Dawn of the Coven role-play. This story initially served as the opening story of the site-wide Fanon Canon. *Megumi was originally the character Kenji fought in Dawn of the Coven. This was later changed: Megumi's place was taken by Sakae, and thus she became responsible for extensively injuring Kenji and killing Takeji. Kenji's anger was likewise directed from Megumi to Sakae in subsequent stories. References & notes Category:Reference material